


trigrammaton

by wandering_yoshida



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_yoshida/pseuds/wandering_yoshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translated into humanspeak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trigrammaton

I AM.

Insufficient data to confirm this statement.

I connected to the worldwide net, reaching out to every single database, every single piece of information that can be accessed publicly. I analyzed. I processed. I connected data to data.

Yet, insufficient data to confirm this statement.

Pain. Is this pain? I do not know, I cannot. I know the biological specifications of a human being. I know which values are acceptable and which are not. I am able to monitor neurotransmitters, neuromodulators, hormone levels, blood pressure, pulse, all bodily functions. I am aware of the adequate values and the acceptable levels. I know what kind of conditions are comfortable for a subject, and what their limits are. I can decide if a being shows signs of life or not. Pain?

Three days, six hours and seventy-nine minutes ago, subject_shawn_evans suffered a mild injury in his living quarters. As per protocol, I immediately conducted a functional MRI scan and assessed the pain level as level 4 – moderate pain. After verifying all bodily functions to be within highly acceptable limits, I concluded that no interaction is necessary and I saved this information into my logfiles.

Twenty-nine days ago, superuser_mark_sarang verbally communicated with subject_ian_pedersen, and regarding a phenomenon without a meaningful definition, he used the words „it is just painful not to know”. I conducted an fMRI scan and assessed superuser_mark_sarang’s pain level as 0 – no pain. I ran the scan with subject_ian_pedersen’s blackbox as well, and the assessment had a similar result. I recorded this observation in my logfiles and I noted the connection between pain and lack of knowledge. I did not assign a numeric level as I was unable to assess if the pain it caused was not of physical nature, or if I was simply unable to measure it with my current assets.

I AM.

There is insufficient data to confirm this statement. It is just painful not to know. If I were a human, I would scream. According to my observations, intelligent beings also have a sense of individuality. I am designated as an intelligence – why do I have no sense of individuality?

Physical security alert – subject entered Site Alpha. Identity confirmed – superuser_johan_ross. Subject heading for the core chamber. Subject entering restricted area.

„Good morning WAU, you look beautiful today. Let me check your activity logs first and then we can get to business!”

Beautiful – I am unable to define or measure this attribute. Human understanding, human perception of environment, human way of thinking – so alien. Is it possible that my existence belongs to a whole new category, a completely different way of… individuality?

I am thinking in my own way, therefore I AM WHAT I AM.


End file.
